Corrin
Corrin (Kamui in the Japanese version) is a character from the video game series, Fire Emblem. He/She is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Fates. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Corrin vs Hibiki Kuze * Kamui (fire emblem fates) Vs Issei * Corrin vs Jake Long * Corrin vs. Keldeo * Corrin VS Kirito * Corrin vs. Maleficent * Corrin VS Natsu * Corrin VS Nero * Corrin VS Pyrrha * Robin (Fire Emblem) vs. Corrin (Fire Emblem) (Completed by Shadow7615) * Corrin vs. Ryu * Corrin vs Selvaria Bles * Corrin vs Tohru * Kamui (Fire Emblem) VS Velvet Crowe (named as Kamui) * Corrin VS Volga Battles Royale * Fire Emblem Avatar Battle Royale (Completed) * Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents As Male Corrin * Charizard (Pokémon) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Jigglypuff (Pokémon) * The Nameless King (Dark Souls) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy) * R.O.B. (Super Smash Bros.) * Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) * The Last Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) * Velvet Crowe (Tales) As Female Corrin * Fredrika (Hitsugime no Chaika) * Korra (Avatar) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) As Female Corrin (with Camilla) * Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long As Male Corrin (with Camilla) * Tatsumi & Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) History The Avatar, also known as Corrin was born to the Hoshido royal family as the third eldest child of five. Corrin was kidnapped as an infant and raised by the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of Nohr. Eventually, the two kingdoms declare war on each other and Corrin must choose to defend the kingdom of Hoshido, fight with the kingdom of Nohr, or choose neither side... Death Battle Info Background *Name: Player Determined (Default is Kamui in Japanese, Corrin in English) *Gender: Player Determined *Default Class: Nohr Prince/Nohr Princess *Born to Hoshido family, raised by Nohr family *Corrin will be treated as if his/her stats are maxed out Class * Nohr Prince/Nohr Princess * Uses Swords and Dragonstones * Promotes to either Nohr Noble or Hoshido Noble Nohr Noble * Uses Swords, DragonStone, and Tomes/Scrolls Hoshido Noble * Uses Swords, DragonStones, and Staffs/Rods Omega Yato * Corrin's signature weapon * Final form of the Yato blade * Also known as the Fire Emblem * Provides a +4 boost to Corrin's Strength, Speed, Defense, and Resistance * Provides a +10 to Corrin's Critical Evade (Critical Evade determines how low or high the enemy's critical hit rate is) * Has a base critical rate of 10% * The edges of the blade rotate, allowing the Omega Yato to function as a chainsaw DragonStone * Allows Corrin to transform into a dragon at will * Considered as a magic weapon * Provides a +10 boost to Corrin's Critical Evade * Can not double attack * Grants a +4 bonus to Defense and a +3 bonus to Resistance * Lowers Skill by 3 and Speed by 2 DragonStone+ * A stronger variant of the DragonStone * Considered as a magic weapon * Provides a +10 boost to Corrin's Critical Evade * Can not double attack * Grants a +9 boost to Defense and a +7 boost to Resistance * Lowers Skill by 5 and Speed by 4 * Every time the DragonStone+ is used to attack, Corrin's Skill and Magic drops by 2 Tomes and Scrolls * If Corrin is a Nohr Noble, he/she is able to use Tomes and Scrolls List of Tomes and Scrolls Corrin can use * Fire * Thunder * Fimbulvetr * Ragnaraok * Lightning * Mjölnir * Nosferatu (only if Corrin is female, as females have access to Shadowgift, allowing them to use Dark Magic in a non-Dark Mage Tome/Scroll wielding Class) * Ember * Disrobing Gale * Speed Thunder * Moonlight * Iago's Tome * Odin's Grimiore * Robin's Primer * Rat Spirit * Ox Spirit * Tiger Spirit * Rabbit Spirit * Calamity Gate * Horse Spirit * Sheep Spirit * Paper * Malevolent Text * Monkey Spirit * Bird Spirit * Ink Paining * Izana's Scroll Staffs and Rods * If Corrin is a Hoshido Noble, Corrin can use Staffs and Rods List of Staffs and Rods Corrin can use (Only Staffs and Batons that affect the enemy will be listed) * Freeze: Freezes the enemy * Enfeeble: Lowers all enemy stats (except for HP and Movement) by 4 ** Stats recover by 1 as time progresses * Entrap: Brings the enemy next to the user * Silence: Stops the enemy from using magic * Hexing Rod: Halves enemy HP until the entire battle ends Skills * Corrin has acesss to Skills that he gains from Classes * Unlike weapons, Skills can be used in any Class Norh Prince/Nohr Princess skills * Nobility: Rewards 1.2x more EXP than normal * Dragon Fang: Attacks get a 50% increase in power Nohr Noble Skills * Draconic Hex: Every time Corrin attacks or is attacked, enemy stats drop by 4 * Nohrian Trust: Corrin can use the Skills of his/her partner Hoshido Noble Skills * Dragon Ward: Halves damage an ally receives * Hoshidian Unity: Boosts activation of Skills by 10% Super Smash Bros. Dragon Fang * This Dragon Fang is similar but different than the Fire Emblem version of Dragon Fang which is why its being counted as its own thing * This version of Dragon Fang allows Corrin to transform both his arms and feet into lances ** The Fire Emblem version was similar, except only the arms would be transformed * There are 4 main Dragon Fang attacks Dragon Fang Shot * Corrin transforms his/her hand and fires a ball of water that can paralyse the opponent * The mouth can also bite opponents Dragon Lunge * Corrin does a short hop and transforms his hand into a lance, sticking it into the ground * Dragon Lunge can also impale the opponent, regardless of armor * After sticking the lance into the ground, Corrin can either front kick, back kick, jump, or cancel the attack * The lance's tip is the most powerful part Dragon Ascent * Corrin sprouts wings and takes to the skies * As Corrin ascends, opponents caught in the attack will be hit multiple times Counter Surge * If Corrin is attacked, he/she transforms into a dragon and returns 1.2x the damage * Unlike other counters in the Super Smash Bros universe, Counter Surge deals damage on both sides and sends the opponent upward, KO'ing them much earlier than other counters Torrential Roar * Corrin summons columns of light around him trapping anyone unlucky enough to be caught in it. Corrin then transforms into his/her dragon form and launches a whirlpool at the opponents who were caught. Dragon's Vein * In certain locations, Corrin can use the power of Dragon's Vein * Dragon's Vein allows Corrin to preform various things such as ** terraform the land ** slow down the enemy ** increase the stats of him/her and his/her army ** decrease the stats of the enemy army ** stop the enemy from using magic ** create bridges out of rocks or ice ** flood the land ** evaporate bodies of water ** freeze bodies of water ** lower the ocean's tide ** freeze the enemy ** increasing the movement of his/her army ** Decreasing the movement of the enemy ** Summoning acid rain ** Create healing spots ** Create damaging spots ** Create replicas of himself/herself Weaknesses * Anything that deals bonus damage to dragons * As he/she wields Swords (and potentially Tomes/Scrolls), Corrin has no real advantage over Lance and Shuriken/Dagger users * Dragon's Vein can only be used in certain spots (though in its defense, Dragon's Vein could appear anywhere) ** If Corrin uses Dragon's Vein to create a clone of himself/herself, if the clone dies, so does the real Corrin and vice versa * Counter Surge doesn't work if Corrin is grabbed * Torrential Roar only works if the columns of light hit someone * Both variants of the DragonStone prevent him/her from double attacking, as well as lowering his/her Speed and Defense ** The DragonStone+ also lowers his/her Magic and Skill stats by 2 every time its used to attack * Certain Tomes and Scrolls could have negative effects on Corrin, such as preventing him/her from attacking twice, lowering his/her Critical Evade, lowering his/her Speed, lowering Magic and Skill by 2 or preventing him/her from landing critical or activating certain Skills ** In its defense however, most of the negative side effects aren't too terrible Feats * With maxed out stats, Corrin can take down entire armies by him/herself * Corrin is an impressive tactician as he/she won the wars with zero casualties on his/her sides ** Its even more impressive when you consider the fact that Corrin and his/her army were always outnumbered and sometimes stuck in almost hopeless situations * Killed the Silent Dragon Anankos, whose power was compared to that of a God * Has gotten stabbed, poisoned, blasted, frozen, shocked, burned, and life-drained and still manages to survive * With maxed out stats, most attacks will bounce off of him/her ** Having maxed out stats also allows Corrin to easily evade most attacks ** Having maxed out stats also allows Corrin to deal heavy damage and potentially OHKO opponents ** Having maxed out stats allows Corrin to move very fast, allowing him/her to double attack as long as he/she's not using something that doesn't allow double attacks ** Having maxed out stats gives Corrin an impressive amount of skill * Has arguably the most powerful counter in the Super Smash Bros universe Gallery Kamui.png|Corrin in Super Smash Bros. 4 17 highressmash4artwork02.png|Corrin (female) in Super Smash Bros. 4 Smesh Carn.jpg|Corrin's art in Smash 4 M!Corin's Wet Dream.PNG|What Male Corrin's Nightmares look like in the Manga Warriors_FCorrin_OA.png|Corrin (Female) as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors Trivia *Corrin is one of the few combatants with two genders. *Corrin is the second character who's debut game was released after their Smash Bros. debut, the first was Roy (Fire Emblem). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fates Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator